


Need a Half Apple

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Bad Ideas, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon - Anime Dub, Card Games, Censorship, Comedy, Commercials, Crack, Dragons, Duelling, Filming, Fun, Gen, Harm to Children, Height Differences, Humor, Meta, Parody, Robots, Shadow Realm, Shounen, Wizards, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Shooting the commercials for their Official Card Game Starter Decks, Ohdo Yuga and Rook run into some height-related hiccups.
Relationships: Kamijo "Rook" Tatsuhisa & Ohdo Yuga, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	Need a Half Apple

Need a Half Apple

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Summary:

Shooting the commercials for their _Official Card Game_ Starter Decks, Ohdo Yuga and Rook run into some height-related hiccups.

* * *

“ _Yu-Gi-Oh! Rush Duel_! My road starts running! Let’s go! Rush Duel! I summon three monsters at once! No matter what blocks the way: walls, mountains, or–!”

“CUT!”

Yuga abruptly broke his pose. “Did I skip a line?”

“It’s not you.” The director waved him off.

The grip shook her head.

“Forget what I said. It’s you. You’re too short! The camera’s its lowest, and we can only see your hair!”

“But I drink all my milk!” 

Rook snorted into his hand.

“Half apple!”

Riggers quickly brought an empty Goha-stamped crate.

Told by the crew to step onto it, Yuga was understandably confused. “Director-san, there aren’t any apples in this box.”

“Not the apples you eat, laddie! A _half apple_! It’s a box we use to make you look taller! Now do it again! ACTION!”

“ _Yu-Gi-Oh! Rush Duel_! My road starts running! Let’s go! Rush Duel! I summon three monsters at once! No matter what blocks the way: walls, mountains, or planets! Cut a road through and rush forward! Let’s go! Sevens Road Magician! Start with my Deck. _Starter Deck Yuga_ , on sale now!”

Next up was Rook.

“ _Yu-Gi-Oh! Rush Duel_! The unknown Duel opens the curtain! Let’s go! Rush Duel! I draw until I have five cards in hand! Now, the seven supernovas in my galaxy, they Gamma Ray Bur–!”

“CUT!”

“Whaaaat?” Rook groaned.

“Kuriboh over there was too short. _You’re_ too tall!”

“Director-san, I may have a solution!”

“Pray tell.”

Missing the man’s sarcasm, Yuga modified Kaizo into a portable saw.

“How is your drone the solution to your friend’s gigantism?”

“I’ll just lop off the surplus height from his ankles!”

“Y-Yuga! That’ll kill me!”

“You worry too much, Rook! The Dark Energy Discs didn’t hurt anybody when 4Kids dubbed the Yugi vs. Pandora Duel! At worst, you’ll be sent to the Shadow Realm! And if you do lose your legs, it’ll only be until you finish the take! They’ll fix them in post! That’s the magic of special effects!”

Rook made a run for it, Yuga chasing him with the menace of buzzing dismemberment.

“Don’t come any closer! Fire Dragon’s Heatflash! I activate Fire Dragon’s Heatflash, destroying your Equip Magic Card!”

“Hah! We’re playing by the Rush Duel rules I invented! No Equips!”

Mr. Director wrung the script.

 _Never_ work with children!


End file.
